


Broken Survivors

by fireandashes



Category: KARD-Fandom, Khan-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Firebender!Jin, Guns, Inner Dialogue, Knives, Loyalty, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Modern Assassins, Violence, chaebols, mafia, they're just tryna be like normal ppl (which theyre not)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandashes/pseuds/fireandashes
Summary: 9 years. She had managed to stay away, hidden in a corner for 9 years. But nothing good can last forever.





	Broken Survivors

The little shed looked the same as it had when the children had made it their playplace. Around it, various potted plants were placed, contrasting to the plain white walls with crayon drawings on them. The grass remained neatly clipped, the maids occasionally coming in to sweep the floor. The paint on the front door peeled, the actual shade of brown being revealed underneath the fading green. 

Behind it, the back of the family mansion of the Chois loomed high and menacing, from which a blonde man now stepped out a backdoor. A dark coat covered his figure, a black beanie pulled securely over his head as he made his way to the tiny white shed at the corner. 

A pile of pictures slid out of the bag he dumped on the ground as he made a square out of some bricks lying beside the shed. A faint sound of rustling came from the Rustling could be heard, probably one of the men on guard as they changed shifts, their footsteps slowly fading as they walked towards their quarters. 

Choi Woojin picked up the pictures, and dumped all of them in the square before drenching them in oil.

He squatted down, discarding his coat behind him before lighting up a matchstick and throwing it on the pile. There was no moon today, the only source of light the handful of stars dotting the sky, and as the fire lit up, illuminating Woojin’s face, he smirked and spoke, “I will find you, Kang. And when I do - I’ll make sure you remember what you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So i hope you guys liked it! This is just the prologue but will definitely post the first chapter in a couple of days so stay tuned :D


End file.
